


Scandalous

by RonniRotten



Series: Hetalemons [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Because of Reasons, M/M, Smut, Swearing, bootywing au, not nightwing, that's right bootywing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Bootywing, the city's bootyful hero goes out on patrol while his lover and crime-fighting partner, Talon (Cheeks) stays at the base and monitors him via computer. But when a magically striking villain curses him, what will Talon do to save him from his own body? Read to find out!(this is shameless spamano smut)If you're under 18, you shouldn't be reading this.





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vodka112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/gifts).



> _Happy Chistmas in July! I hope you enjoy!_

M.I.A again. Lovino sat at his desk late that night, trying to figure out the recent string of robberies. He just had to lose connection with Bootywing, out on patrol. What good were the wireless mics if they kept shutting off? Unless it was Bootywing shutting them off.  His vitals were a little abnormal, but nothing too strange, so he would have had to have turned it off. That would earn him the rest of his life on the couch.

“ _Talon cheeks... I—I need your—need your help._ ” Bootywing’s voice came over the mic. Lovino's face paled–he sounded out of breath and hurt.

“Asswing, what's wrong?! Where are you!?”

“ _Bed...hurry.”_ he wheezed.

Lovino tore his headset away and grabbed the case by his desk, full of different serums and antidotes for almost all the toxins those fiends used. He almost never needed it. Almost was not any comfort in this line of work.

Lovino tore down the hall and kicked in the door. His heart nearly stopped. Antonio was hunched over the bed, still in his tight spandex costume. His breathing was labored and he was clearly overheating.

“What happened?”

“The Strike—he has a new—a new spell. Oh God it's hot!” Antonio groaned. He rolled onto his side and whined. Lovino got one look at that man in this new position and dropped his case of antidotes. He already knew what the cure for this was, and he wasn’t going to complain.

“You need to take off the suit. Do you need help?” Lovino asked stoically. Antonio whined and rolled onto his back. Lovino stared in awe at the tent in those tights while Bootywing desperately tried to remove them, thrusting his hips up when he had to, and wiggling until his tights were pooled over his boots. He was painfully erect and leaking. He chose a bad day to skip the thong.

“You’re handling laundry when we’re done here.” Lovino scoffed, “I’ll be right back. Finish stripping before I get back. Or else.” He marched out of the room and left Antonio shivering with anticipation. Lovino knew exactly what that bearded, blonde bastard did to him, and he knew how to respond to it–hopefully. It was so damn sexy to see him take charge!

Antonio forced himself to sit up, and peeled the tight, padded shirt from his torso with some effort. Then he doubled over and took off his boots and finished removing his tights. He flopped back onto the mattress and sighed, forgetting to remove the mask and ear piece. The cool air felt like heaven on his heated skin. But he would only be in heaven for so long.

Lovino came back and slammed the door shut. Antonio jolted and rolled on his side to see what he brought. Lovino wasn't messing around—he had a buttplug, a rope, handcuffs, a whip, a vibrator, and a bottle of olive oil. He was also only wearing a sheer pair of briefs that hid nothing. He set them on the nightstand, except for the oil and smirked.

“All that fighting made you tense Bootywing. I need to work out a few kinks before I work on a few kinks.” Lovino hummed and twirled his free hand to tell the vigilante to roll over. Antonio rolled onto his back, desperate for Lovino's touch in very specific places.

Lovino crawled over him, straddling his hips, and poured some of the oil on his scarred, tan chest. Antonio whimpered as the liquid crept down his pecs. Lovino licked his lips and set the bottle aside. There was nothing quite like having that mess of a man quivering beneath him. He needed a moment to savor every detail.

“Lovino!” Antonio pleaded. He was in no shape for this kind of teasing. Lovino obliged and ran his fingers through the oil, rolling it all over his shoulders and chest. The muscles under his hands twitched as he kneaded them. But soon he found a pair of perky nipples to torment. He pressed his entire body on his masked toy and took a bud into his mouth, and sucked.

“Ah! Detective!” Bootywing mewled. It was too much—that mouth, his cock pressing against Lovino's navel and rubbing against it deliciously.  He squeezed his eyes shut and wheezed as Lovino rubbed the other side. He twisted Antonio's nipple as he bit down.

Antonio came with a low moan that shook Lovino to the core. Lovino released his chest and sat up. He pouted at the mess on his abdomen but then he saw that someone was far from finished. He expected that much—Strike’s spells were usually long-lasting.

“That stale croissant did a number on you.” Lovino scoffed and grabbed the bottle of oil again. Antonio groaned and bucked his hips, trying to find some friction against that sheer fabric, ultimately failing. Lovino rolled his eyes and added more oil to that body. He set the bottle down again and rubbed it over his abs and sides, thoroughly enjoying the ridges and valleys brushing his fingertips.

“Dio mio,” Lovino gasped, “Do you know how fucking perfect you are? If you weren't so oily, I would taste every inch of you.”

“Don't—don’t say that!” Bootywing whined, “I don't want to cum from dirty talk!” Lovino grinned darkly and got up to grab the rope and the cuffs. Bootywing watched him go, his eyes glued to that ass–a pair of cheeks he wanted to claw into like a hawk catching its next meal. But when Lovino turned around, his brain short circuited. Finally the man was getting hard.

He was too busy imagining a fully erect cock peeking out of those shorts and a hungry glint in those eyes to notice that Lovino was tying his ankles to the bedposts. He didn't really mind when Lovino cuffed him to the head board. But when Lovino grabbed the whip he noticed.

“What are you doing? I didn't say that was okay!” Antonio yelped.

“Is it okay? You know I'm gentle with it.” Lovino asked, ready to put it down.

“It's not!” Antonio whined on the verge of tears. Lovino set the whip down and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay, there's no need to get worked up. I wouldn't do anything to you that you don't want, no need to cry, bambino. Do you want the toy?”

“No—I need it!” he whined, “I need to cum! Please!” Lovino swore he would beat the everloving shit out of that French fairy the next time Talon ran into him. Antonio was crying, overwhelmed and in agony from his unnaturally induced urges. It was sick and twisted, nothing short of evil.

Antonio watched his boyfriend stew. He was beyond pissed with those sharp eyebrows furrowed over golden pools of molten lava. He was silent, so very silent, a terrible sign—the man of a million insults and complaints, silent. Lovino was at his most lethal state of mind–and poor Antonio thought it was the sexiest thing.

“I wanna suck your dick.” the vigilante breathed, hoping that he could at least distract Lovino from his thoughts, if not actually getting his mouth on a delicious Italian cock. It worked.

“Suck my dick? When you're all tied up like that?” Lovino asked with a smirk.

“Please! I wanna taste your cock! I wanna be your dirty little slut!”

“No. My cock doesn't need the attention.” Lovino chuckled and picked up the vibrator. He made his way between those strong legs and carefully pushed the egg-shaped toy inside that beautiful booty. Antonio moaned and cried out, wanting something much bigger. Instead, Lovino turned it on to the second setting with the remote attached to it. Antonio couldn't keep quiet.

“Is this your favorite escrima?” Lovino teased and idly stroked his throbbing cock, “It’s mine.” He bent over and teasingly kissed the head.

“Oh fuck!” Antonio gasped and threw his head back. He tried in vain to break free from his cuffs so his hands could fly to Lovino's hair and grab it. Lovino smirked as he dragged his tongue to the base and back. He loved the taste of his vigilante partner almost as much as the sounds spilling from his mouth.

“Do you know how fucking hot you are? Your slick, hard body's exposed to me and only me, and you're completely powerless to me and only me.” Lovino said and glanced up to look into Bootywing's eyes.

“Lovi,” he groaned, “Please!”

“Please? Go on? Gladly!” Lovino jeered before letting his voice drop to his most sultry bass octave, “I wanna claim every inch of you. I wanna watch every expression on your face while I ride your fat cock and torture your perky nipples. I wanna eat your perfect ass and fuck you hard and fast. I wanna fill you and have you fill me. But before all that, I want your cock half way down my throat.”

Lovino saw that cock twitching and so close to release. Antonio could never get enough of that voice, he wished he could hear more. Too bad Lovino took that cock in his mouth and down his throat, eliciting the most delicious cries from Antonio.

He sucked and swallowed in utter bliss. He placed his hands on those defined hips and bobbed his head up and down that shaft, pausing to tease the head with his tongue. Antonio was in pure ecstasy. That hot wet mouth was heavenly and Lovino was moaning around him, sending wonderful vibrations up his cock while the vibrator attacked from the inside. He couldn't keep quiet, he was so close.

“Lovi I'm gonna—!” he shouted. Lovino pulled back so that he could taste the salty rush. And there was plenty to taste. He swallowed as much as he could, but quite a bit dribbled down his chin. Poor Antonio was still hard.

“Damn, I have a lot of work to do with you, you horny bastard.” Lovino huffed and wiped his mouth with his hand, “How are you feeling?”

“So fucking hot, but it's getting better.” Antonio breathed. Lovino stood and dropped his underwear. Antonio wanted to complain—the sheer fabric stuck to his cock and framed it nicely, the best possible presentation for an appetizing meal. But when it sprung from its confines, that dick bounced up, revealing its full length. How could he not get excited by it? He eyed it longingly and licked his lips.

“You want to suck me off?” Lovino asked with a smirk. Antonio nodded his head so fast he might get dizzy.

“Too bad. Yours needs more attention.” he chuckled and untied Antonio's legs. He grabbed the oil and coated his fingers with it.

“Go on, Mr. Acrobat, give me a show.” the Italian teased and rubbed a finger against his own entrance. Antonio kicked his legs over his head and bent his knees so that they would land against the headboard. He craned his neck and licked his own cock, still covered in his fluids and Lovino's spit. He took the head into his mouth and teased it, moaning loudly.

Lovino stroked himself with his free hand, while he fingered himself. Antonio was damn good at making him want to get inside that mouth. Lovino scissored his fingers and watched that dick slip between those lips. Antonio was so sloppy and desperate. By the time Lovino added a third finger, Antonio came all over his face and let his legs fall back against the mattress with a thud. Fortunately he was still erect.

“You look good like that, it's so sexy.” Lovino purred as he straddled him. Antonio looked up at him with lidded eyes and a gaping jaw. The flecks of cum on his mask stood out, and his ragged breathing was music to Lovino's ears.

He positioned Antonio's dick at his loose hole and sank onto it, throwing his head back and moaning like a whore. He absolutely loved the way Antonio stretched him—a throbbing heat gliding against his walls–utter perfection.

“Jesus Christ!” Lovino groaned when he bottomed out, “You're so huge!”

“Says the man who's bigger than me!” Antonio laughed airily, trying to steady his breathing, and moaned softly. Lovino glared at him and lifted up until only the tip was inside.

“Let me compliment you without—without littling yourself or making it about me!” Lovino hissed and slammed back down, starting at a fast, rough pace that left Antonio howling. That tight hot hole was squeezing and rubbing him in all the right places, Lovino's ass bouncing on him and slapping against his skin, and the pleasured whimpers coming from his lips were music to his ears. Lovino looked like a lusty angel and his cock bounced deliciously as he moved. All this and the toy pressing on his prostate drove Antonio insane.

“Lovi I’m—I’m—again!” Antonio screamed right before he blasted another load of cum, this time deep inside his lover. He wasn't getting any softer, fortunately for one unsatisfied Italian.

“What the hell did Strike do to you?” he asked the sweaty, bound man staring at him hazily. Antonio shrugged and whined when Lovino got up. He watched as Lovi took the plug and pushed it into his dirtied entrance. Then he grabbed the oil and uncuffed Antonio.

“Hands and knees.” he ordered. Antonio rubbed his tender wrists and obeyed, wiggling his ass as if to say he was ready. Lovino decided he most certainly wasn't. He poured a little oil down his spine and set the bottle aside so he could spread it all over those muscular shoulders and back. Antonio whined under the delicate touch, but Lovino was too busy feeling and admiring such a beautiful body. That is, until he reached that ass and paused briefly to admire it fully.

“Lovino!” Antonio cried, “Don't stop!” Lovino retaliated and up the vibrations, making his horny hero scream and grab the sheets.

“Don’t rush me, it's your namesake, Bootywing. I wanna enjoy it before I destroy it.” Lovino snickered and dragged his tongue down his crack to his swollen balls—they were oversized, purple, and looked ready to burst.  He planted open-mouth kisses on one cheek, swirling his tongue on the salty skin and playfully biting that succulent booty. Antonio was shaking and his voice was just so arousing. By the time Lovino moved to the second cheek, Antonio was leaking, a lot.

“Has anyone ever told you that your ass is perfect?” Lovino mused once he was finished tormenting the other side. Antonio nodded.

“Oh really? Who?”

“It—it doesn't matter. You are the only one who can touch it like this.” Antonio breathed. Lovino spread his cheeks and snickered, pulling the toy from its confines, earning a long low moan from the vigilante.

“I wouldn't have it any other way, Polpetto.” Lovino hummed and dove in to lap his real target. That cute little cleft twitched as his tongue repeatedly grazed it. Antonio was shaking and leaking like crazy. Lovino's silver tongue was like a fire, burning him from the inside out. And when it entered him, Antonio couldn't take it.

Lovino kept fucking him with his tongue as he came. He was still unsatisfied, which was at least good for the Italian. He pulled back and grabbed the oil again, pouring it over those thoroughly abused cheeks, coating them. His hands were on them in an instant, smoothing some of it over the skin to make it glisten. The remainder on his fingers went to good use.

To save some time he started with two fingers and gently stretched the famous booty. Antonio clawed the sheets and winced. It felt good but it still stung. Then Lovino added a third finger and continued to stretch him. Lovino, meanwhile looked at Antonio's nuts, and was pleased that they were losing that awful color. That's when he had an idea.

“Once I'm inside I'm not gonna pull out until I finish, no matter how many times you cum.” Lovino stated firmly. He knew what he was doing. Antonio whimpered and nodded. He would be sore the next day but he was too aroused to care.

Lovino removed his fingers and lightly smacked that plump ass, so lightly Antonio normally wouldn't have noticed it, but this time he yelped out of surprise. Lovino poured some oil on his own cock and positioned himself. Antonio bit his lip and swallowed thickly and then Lovino pushed in slowly until he reached the hilt. He waited a moment for the Spaniard to adjust, and ran his mouth again:

“Shit, it's really hot in here–like my cock’s in an oven!” It was nowhere near his best line but in the heat of the moment neither cared.

“I'm surprised there's room for such a big fat cock!” Antonio laughed through his tears, “Cock Cacciatore!” Lovino bucked his hips in response and scoffed.

“Chicken Cacciatore doesn't go in your ass you ignorant swine–” Antonio chuckled, “–so shut up and tell me when to move.”

“Move! Please! Oh God I need you to fuck me rotten!” Antonio whined with a smirk—nothing set either of them off like begging. Lovino pulled back and slammed into him with a grunt. He didn't hold back, slamming into him fast and hard, hitting his prostate dead on as if he knew Antonio's body better than his own (which he did.)

“You dirty slut!” Lovino huffed and leaned over Antonio, “You like it when I fuck you hard?”

“I love it!” Antonio cried, “Please keep reminding me that I'm your dirty slut!” He was shaking and on edge. He needed to cum, badly.

“Look at you, begging on all fours like a dog!” Lovino scoffed and nibbled his ear. That was the last straw. Antonio clamped down on him and came, ruining the sheets. Lovino winced at the new tightness but kept going. He was enjoying this, but his main focus was on bringing his Polpetto back to normal.

“Che mignotta!” Lovino scoffed and playfully kissed the back of his neck, “Ti scoperò fino a farti esplodere di piacere, più e più volte.1” He was using _that_ voice again and his native language? Antonio's arms were going to give out from all the arousal!

“No fair! Using Italian like that! I—I can't!”

“É troppo per ti? Peccato! Vieni Polpetto. Voglio assaggiarelo.2”

“You're a bastard!” Antonio cried and came again. His arms nearly gave but Lovino pulled him up against his chest and kept going. He was getting close too. Instead of talking he pulled Antonio by the hair and captured his lips in a smoldering kiss.

“I'm your bastard, babe.” Lovino mumbled against his lips before snaking his tongue inside. A sweet tango erupted between them. Lovino owned that mouth, teasing it, ripping moans from deep in Antonio's throat and sending quite a few back in return. There was a string of saliva between them when they broke apart.

“Te amo.” Antonio mumbled against his lips. Lovino couldn't reply. With his cock being squeezed and sucked in with everything thrust and his mounting arousal, that phrase pushed Lovino over the edge at the same time as Antonio.

Hot sticky cum splattered on the sheets and filled Antonio's needy ass. Lovino pulled out and collapsed. Antonio was still up, in every sense of the word. Lovino scooted and got a peek at those balls, they were still engorged but no longer a terribly strange color. Too bad Lovino was no longer able to take charge.

“Are you okay Lovi?” Antonio asked worriedly. Lovino nodded and stretched his arms above his head.

“Your getting better but you need more. I don't have the energy to top anymore. Can you?”

“I can. I just need you to put that plug in me.” Antonio said, much more evenly. Lovino smiled and nodded. He reached down and pulled the plug out. Antonio got on all fours as Lovino sat up. He inserted the plug, watching it get sucked in longingly.

“Fuck me until you're soft.” Lovino said as he rolled onto his back. Antonio got up and smirked wickedly—thank gods his senses were coming back. He waddled so that his dick was over Lovino's face and chuckled when Lovino tried to crane his neck to suck it more.

“You’re such a sweet treat to a slut like me, you just need a little glaze. Tell me what you want this slut to do to you. I might even comply.”  Antonio purred and stroked his cock. Lovino raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“I want a taste. Your entire body is so slick and lean, I want to lick and kiss every inch of you. Especially your dick–Mmm, that would be heaven.” Lovino purred in that low octave. Antonio's hand was pumping rapidly, Lovino had to continue:

“I want all of that brute strength directed at my tight ass. I wanna know what those criminals are up against. Raw me and use me until you're completely drained.” Antonio groaned—just imagining all the things Lovino wanted him to do was bringing him to the edge.

“Correte en mi cara, Papi.3” Lovino purred and opened his mouth. Antonio lost it, and shot white hot jets of his seed into Lovino's face. Lovino licked some of it off and giggled.

“¡Eres tan rico!4” he cooed. Antonio smirked and got up, waltzing around the bed to get his hole.

“Bebé, _eres_ tan rico. ¿Eres listo?5” he asked huskily and rubbed the head of his cock against Lovino's entrance.

“Get on with it!” Lovino whined. Antonio laughed and pushed in slowly, torturing himself and his partner. Lovino was so quick to adjust to him. When he was fully sheathed, Antonio leaned over Lovino, resting on his forearms, and smiled warmly at him.

“You always know what to do to save my ass. How did I get so lucky?” he asked sweetly, “You're amazing Lovi.” Lovino smiled and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck.

“Shut up and kiss me.” he said and crashed their lips together. A dance for control broke out inside their mouths. Antonio bucked his hips roughly and moaned into that beautiful mouth. Lovino knew he would regret it all later, but he wanted to cure Toño and he really wanted to test his limits.

Kisses came between incoherent cries. Thrust after thrust brought them closer to the edge and each other. Nails scraped down Antonio's back while Lovino shook with pleasure. Antonio didn't stop or slow for anything, he was too focused on the heat engulfing his cock, the taste of Lovino, the joyful feelings in his heart.

Six. Six shots of cum inside Lovino. One cry of “Bootywing” from Lovino, and two orgasms of his own marked the end of this adventure. And finally sated, Antonio pulled out with a grunt and rubbed his eyes.

“Were you calling me 'Bootywing’ because I still had these on?” he laughed and took off his mask and ear piece. Turning it off, Antonio set his ear piece on the nightstand and tossed his mask with the rest of his costume.

“You can never be too careful.” Lovino groaned without moving from his place on the bed. Antonio chuckled and curled up next to him. He kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around his tired little detective.

“Te quiero mucho.” he hummed. All he got in return was soft snoring. Why not follow him into his dreams?

* * *

 

“I'm surprised.” Strike said lounging on his host’s couch, “You said he and Talon Cheeks were lovers.”

“I wasn't lying.” a man in a black bodysuit with red Racing stripes and a red leather jacket said irately. His piercing seafoam gaze landed on Strike in his silly pink dress. He held out his hand and waited for an answer to his unasked question.

“Who knew he would win over that grouchy detective!” Strike replied and shifted in his seat to return the earpiece, “Bootywing and Lovino Vargas. Antonio is going to be crushed!”

“As long as you transferred the money, I won't ask why you were listening to that.” the man took his earpiece back and hid it in his belt.

“I was looking for a scandal! What kind of journalist doesn't hunt them down? Don't mistake my intentions, Crimson, even if the man is delectable.”

“I think you're mistaking him for someone remotely attractive.” Crimson grumbled bitterly.

“It sounds like he cheated on you too!” Strike laughed. Crimson looked ready to vomit and kill. Strike froze and in a flash of pink smoke, vanished.

“I can see the headline now. Desculpe Lovino.” Crimson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need to hear all that, and he would be the one getting an earful when he visited his little brother and the detective. It could still be fun.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations**  
>  1 Che mignotta! Ti scoperò fino a farti esplodere di piacere, più e più volte = What a whore. I will fuck you until you explode out of pleasure, over and over  
> 2 É troppo per ti? Peccato! Sborra Polpetto. Voglio assaggiarelo = Is it too much for you? Too bad! Cum (pet name). I want to taste it.  
> 3 Correte en mi cara, Papi = Cum in my face Daddy  
> 4 Eres tan rico = (app) You taste so good  
> 5 Bebé, eres tan rico. ¿Eres listo? = (app) Baby, you taste so good. Are you ready?
> 
>    
> *My translations might be inaccurate. If they are, tell me so I can fix them. I know damn well I make mistakes.*
> 
>  **Other Notes**  
>  1 Nightwing uses Filipino martial-arts weapons called escrimas. His are about 22 inches long.  
> 2 Crimson, Crimson Cocktail, is Afonso (Portugal), Antonio's brother. He's an anti-hero who needs money and doesn't like his brother much.  
> 3 Lovino and Antonio are police officers and quite obvious about their relationship.  
> 4 Francis, Strike, is a minor villain who likes to stir up trouble, so he can report about it in his newspaper.  
> 5 Bootywing is based off Nightwing (DC comics). He has a great, flexible body, but the real draw is his butt. Why else put Spain in his role?


End file.
